What Did I Do!
by I'mnodomino
Summary: A continuation of the story by MortisBane: When Amelia gets upset and refuses to talk to Arthur, it takes him a while to figure out why that is. But just as things start to look up for the couple, Amelia disappears. Can Arthur and Matthew find her before time runs out for Amelia and the unborn child? And can Amelia get out with her sanity intact? Fem!US x UK
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heya, everyone! I'mnodomino here, and happy to be continuing this wonderful story! Yes, to anyone just finding this, I did not start the story! The first part of **_**What Did I do! **_**was written by one of my favorite writers, MortisBane. If you haven't read his first couple chapters, you have to! This is a direct continuation, and you will be terribly lost if you haven't read it! **_

_**To those that are following me from there, I'M SO SO SORRY! Like I said, a surprise family trip, with no freaking computer, so I was really kinda screwed ^^'. From now on, I'm going to be doing my very best with this! I hope to update at least once a week, and since I'm on summer break, that should be pretty easy to do! **_

_**Finally, I would love your input on this story! Feel free to tell me how I could make the story better, who you think is responsible for what, anything! I'll respond to any reviews I receive in the following chapter**_ . _**So, at long last, here's **_**What Did I Do!**

**Arthur's POV**

"So how do you suggest we start looking?" I asked, looking at Matthew as he paced around Amelia's kitchen. Both of us were frantically trying to figure out how to go about finding both my love and my baby.

"Well, we could always call for an emergency world meeting." Matthew suggested. "And then narrow it down from there."

I was honestly trying to think things through, I was, but Amelia was clouding my mind. How could I possibly be dumb enough to leave her alone? She was in no state to defend herself! Who knew who had her? And for all I knew, they could have terrible things in store for her. I buried my face in my hands, groaning in frustration.

"I suppose that's the best way to go through suspects, rather than having to travel half way around the world whenever we need to talk to someone. That would be a waste of time." Time we didn't bloody have. Every second something terrible could be happening to her.

I jumped a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder, only to realize it was Matthew. He was giving me a reassuring smile before his face went serious.

"Listen, Arthur, I know this is rough on you. I mean, she's my sister! But we don't have time to be thinking about what we could have done better. And even though this is completely your fault, you have to push that back and focus on finding her for now. We'll find her, I can promise you that much. Even if I have to torture every nation on the planet in order to do it."

I let out a sigh, nodding and standing up out of the chair I had been sitting in. He was one hundred percent right. Amelia needed me: Maybe I could even make up for the grief I had given her these past few months.

"Thank you, Matthew." I said, giving him a quick smile before going completely serious again. "I'll contact everyone and tell them to meet at your world conference building?"

"I'll get everything ready then." He replied before quickly leaving the room, heading off to get God knows what. I looked over at my cell phone and sighed.

It was sure going to be a long night.

**Amelia's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes again, staring at the only thing that had remained constant: complete and utter darkness. The man who had run his disgusting tongue up my neck and cheek had left an hour or so ago, leaving the cloth (which literally tasted like dirt) in my mouth. So the only thing to do was stare at what most likely the ceiling and think. My wrists and ankles were bound to the bed with some sort of chain, and thanks to the fact I was carrying a child, I couldn't make myself do any super awesome hero moves to get free. I didn't even have a freaking blanket, and it was cold enough to want one. To put it simply, this sucks. No idea where I was. No way to get help. No way to escape.

Let's just say I had a long time to stare into the darkness and think. The first thing that crossed my mind was Arthur. I thought about where he was right now, what he was doing. Did he even know that I had disappeared yet? Did he know what happened to me?

Or did he even care? I knew that no one but me would ever know, but my eyes widened in that instant. What if he was glad I had been kidnapped? What if he had completely lied about being excited to have a baby with me?! What if he was overjoyed that I was gone from his life? What was I going to do?!

But then I remembered how genuinely happy he had seemed. Like there was nothing he'd rather have in life than me and our child. How he had told me that everything was going to be fine, and that he'd be by my side the entire time. That he's wanted a child of his own, and that me being the mother made it that much better. He definitely cared. I may not be able to see him right now, but he was probably tearing his hair out from worry. I softly smiled at these thoughts. Arthur loved me, and he'd stop at nothing to find me. That much I knew.

My mind then wandered to Matthew. I knew that he was having a serious problem dealing with this whole thing, and was likely blaming Arthur somehow. I shook my head and laughing just a little, before sighing. While I loved him, that Canadian could blame anyone for anything, even if it didn't make any sense at all. I just hoped, I really really did, that they could stop arguing long enough to come and help me. Because this time, I seriously doubted I was going to escape on my own two feet. That I couldn't even see.

I then daydreamed about the child I was carrying. Was it going to be a boy or girl? Would it have deep ocean blue eyes or bright emerald green ones? Would it act like me or Arthur? I could only picture a happily ever after for Arthur, the baby and I. There wasn't another way in my mind.

I'm not quite sure when I got relaxed enough to fall asleep, but I do know I was out for a while, because when I woke up, the slightest bit of sunlight made it through the little half window covered by thick curtains. What really caught my attention, however, was the yelling I heard.

"брат, make sure that she is chained tightly and can not break free. We must go to this stupid meeting that idiot Canadian has called. I figured that this may happen… What are you waiting for, идиот, get moving!"

I couldn't help but smile as my brother was mentioned, even if this particular person seemed to want to strangle him at the moment. But that accent… I knew it! I just couldn't freaking place who it was! But it wasn't that man from earlier… This voice belonged to another female… But who was it?! What language was that?!

"Так, сястра." Ah ha! There was the male! His accent was very similar, but I still couldn't place it. So many freaking languages in the world.

And that's when the door opened again.

Someone help!

**Translations (From Google, please tell me if they need to be fixed! Though keep in mind there are two different languages here.)**

**Брат- brother**

**Идиот- idiot**

**Так, сястра. – Yes, sister.**


	2. Interrogation

_**A/N: I swear it's no my fault for updating late! Our computer crashed and we had to wait for it to be fixed! I'm just lucky I didn't lose anything! And then, to add to the wait, my Aunt accidently gave me peanuts in some thing she made, so I had to spend a night in the hospital and I'm on steroids for the next week. Let me tell you, for those that don't get allergic reactions like that, it really freaking sucked. To (hopefully) make up for it, I'll try to post another chapter within two or three days. Again, sorry for the extra wait!**_

**Arthur's POV**

"Everyone shut up!" I heard Germany shout, though unlike most other times my fellow nations listened. They had only been chatting to ease their own nerves, because most knew the one and only reason they were here. And the disappearance of a superpower is not something to take lightly.

"Merci, Ludwig." Mathew said as he stood. As I glanced around the room again, it would seem that some were seeing the Canadian for the first time. How they managed to find their way here, I'd never understand, but every nation in the world was here. And no, that did not include Sealand.

"For those of you who are either blind or are just that oblivious, my sister is not present. And the reason for that is that last night, she was taken from her home." He gave the nations a minute to talk over this again before having Ludwig shout again

"As we have absolutely no idea where she is, we've brought you all here to question. We'll need to know where each and every one of you were last night, and anyone that doesn't have a strong alibi will remain here. We may ask an extra few of you to stay and help with searching homes or the remaining countries. Any questions before we start?" Matthew continued, to which France and Spain raised their hands.

"Mon ami, what if we cannot remember where we were last night?" Francis asked. There was a 'Kesesese~' from somewhere in the room, and everyone groaned, some letting their foreheads fall against the table. The 'Bad Touch Trio', as they were called, had gone out and completely gotten wasted. If only those twits could hold their liquor as well as I could.

"Then I suppose that we will have to search your homes. Or in Prussia's case, Germany's basement." The Canadian replied. The room was filled with laughter as Germany put his face in his hands, trying to keep from a loud outburst at his brother.

"Now, shall we get started?"

~~~~Magical time skip brought by Flying Mint Bunny~~~~

After several hours of questions and frustrations, only a few people remained in the room: France, Spain, Prussia, Turkey, Switzerland (though I'm not entirely sure why, he had a solid explanation of where he had been….), Cuba, Romania, Romano, and South Korea. Germany, Japan, and Australia had agreed to stay behind and help with the remaining people.

"Where would you say we should start searching, mate?" Jett asked, looking around the room. I had to agree, it didn't make sense, very few of these people seemed like they would have the guts or a reason to kidnap Amelia. I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair.

"We should start with the people that don't have a good relation with her, and work backwards from there." Ludwig answered for me after a moment of silence, which I was thankful. My energy for the day seemed to be spent already, and in my mind we were no closer to finding Amelia. What was I to do if I couldn't even make it half way through the day without her around?

"Cuba!"

**Kidnappers' POV (third person)**

"That was too easy. I can not believe that they were not more inquisitive! Ahh, well, too bad for little Amelia. They wouldn't have found her anyway." The two laughed evilly and leaned back in their seats on the plane. Their alibi had only been half decent, and yet those idiots hadn't seen through it and had released them.

They forgot to notice that their older brother had listened in, and had his eyes a mouth open wide in shock.


End file.
